What Grass Tastes Like
by skeu0morph
Summary: Kazutaka is on his way back from a picnic. He is strangely cheerful. Saki isn't. Violence and incest undertones.


**Disclaimer:** Yami no Matsuei and its characters are not mine. This piece of fiction is for fun and not for profit, blah blahbblah.

**Author's Notes:** Eh.. this is an RP log edited together, so I'm not sure whether it makes sense or not. Probably needs more editing :\. definitelyProbably sucks. Crit welcome, but it may be beyond salvaging. I'm so sorry XD. In fact, don't read this.

Kazutaka made his way home, taking quick, spritely steps, a wicker picnic basket lodged beneath one arm. He smiled as he walked. Kazutaka, normally quiet and reserved seem almost uncharacteristically happy today. He even marveled at the spring colors of the lilacs and daffodils by the road. Upon reaching the gate by his house, however, he paused, his bold smile shriveling up at once. Instead, his face became fearfully contorted as he looked through the window to determine whether or not his brother Saki was at home.

As it happened, Saki was at home today, but not in the house itself. He stood out of sight, body against the wall, arms folded neatly at his chest. A childish yet devious smirk spread across his lips. _What did he want this time? _Saki mused to himself in mild amusement. Saki silently watched his brother's spectacle and could only chuckle at such stupidity. He walked around the corner, speaking in a tone that was just loud enough to be audible.

"Without me? I'm hurt, Kazutaka."

"S-Saki-"

Kazutaka froze, breath catching in his throat, slowly raising his eyes to meet his brother's. He had obviously hoped to enter unnoticed. And despite the harmlessness of Kazutaka's actions, he immediately launched into a justifying explanation, stumbling over words as he went.

"I just had lunch, I would have asked you but Oriya said he wanted to talk to me..."

His fingers clenched around the handle of the basket, knuckles turning white. "I'm sorry." he mumbled weakly.Saki's childish smirk wrung itself into a vicious grin. The boy dug his hands into his pockets and strolled towards his brother, circling him, as a predator scoping out his prey. He stopped a few paces from Kazutaka and towered over him, snarling hatefully. Saki gazed calmly into the grey eyes lodged so perfectly in his brother's disgusting skull.

"Only talk to you? I'm offended." Saki said "Here I was, by myself. That is so cruel of you."

Kazutaka's didn't dare to return his brother's loathsome look. He stood there miserably, uttering abrupt, inarticulate sounds as the color rose in his cheeks. He began to apologize but then an idea occurred to him

"Ah, Saki... I still have some food left. If you want, I'll go back with you." his voice quavered hopefully as he said this but these pathetic words elicited only a small cackle from his brother. Saki stepped behind Kazutaka, placing an arm around his neck, almost affectionately. The other hand wrapped tightly around the handle of the basket. He clenched his teeth.

"Let go."

Kazutaka obeyed immediately, almost mechanically, relinquishing his hold and letting the basked be wrenched from his hands. His brothers apparently kind gesture had only heightened the vague sense of horrrified anticipation that had taken hold of him.

A small chuckle left Saki's lips as he grazed his mouth against the shell of his brother's ear, with malice, with hatred, painfully slow, a finger tracing a line from his brother's chest to his jaw line. He grabbed Kazutaka's chin roughly before simply shoving the poor little figure onto the ground beneath him. He sneered in disgust and the small boy recoiled, scrambling backwards.

"Saki, I'm sorry." He said. "Let's have a picnic, without Oriya. I'm still hungry even.." He looked frantic. He began dusting off his shirt and forced a smile as Saki looked down at him, disgusted, gloating. Saki positioned himself so the small figure was between his legs and he brought up a foot, harshly, pushing down with it on Kazutaka's cheek. He leaned over and whispered roughly

"You're hungry? Poor. little. thing."

And he dug the heel of his shoe into Kazutaka's face, Kazutaka squirming wretchedly beneath the foot. Cold earth. The taste of dirt filled his mouth, a warm slithered by his nose and he coughed loudly, trying in vain to get up again. "I'm sorry, Saki!" he said in a voice that was almost a squeal. Saki almost choked on the ensuing laughter, bringing his foot back only to led it swing forward to again. Saki reveled in his brother's sweet stupid squeals. Like a dog being brutally murdered, Saki thought, and his grin widened.

Kazutaka stopped struggling and his body became still, eyes reflecting his brother's twisted smile in two clear gray pools. His face ached dully, and he could tell the purpling flesh would go on swelling for weeks. He continued with his useless apologies in an almost whisper. Saki straddled the poor animal beneath him, staring violently at him as though he would devour and consume him. A soft yet vulgar chuckle escaped him. With one hand he pried open Kazutaka's lips. Innocent, petal-like lips. With the other he grabbed a mass of grass and whispered hatefully.

"Still hungry?"

Kazutaka tried to protest, but with his mouth forced open the syllables and sounds he tried to make all ran together. Saki's weight against his chest was almost suffocating. He saw the grass in Saki's fingers, knew what would happen, but could do nothing. Saki only sneered at the boy beneath him, at the writhing, the protesting and the whimpering. He had no sympathy for such a rat and pushed the green, dirt decked threads of grass into the other's mouth. Kazutaka tried to stop it, to push the feculent clump away with his tongue. But it was no use, he choked on the acidic tasting turf, so that repulsive lines of mud-spit leaked down from the corners of his mouth. He could barely breathe, there was no room in his mouth to take in air, so he began to chew. He shut his eyes in humiliation as he gnashed his teeth, swallowing the mouthful of earth.

Slender fingers dug their way down the other's throat, pushing the disgusting filth still further into his brother's mouth until it choked him. A devious smirk spread across his face, his eyes widened in a sort of twisted excitement and pleasure. It was a pleasure to see his brother squirming and trembling beneath him, where he belonged, eating clumps of dirt and grass mixed with the saliva that seeped through the corner of those fragile white lips now stained with dirt and grass.

Kazutaka couldn't breath. He was breathing dirt instead of air. His eyes bulged slightly, face reddening as his arms convulsed almost involuntarily. He could tell he was losing consciousness, saw the telltale bright spots popping before his eyes. Then everything went dim.

There was a disappointed frown that curved about Saki's lips. He felt disgusted to see his precious brother pass out so early in the game. He shook his head and sighed and was about to walk off until a smirk tugged the corner of his lips - it was so tempting. He just had to deliver one, two, three more kicks to the boy. Finally, he spit on the limp body and left it lying there, walking off with a satisfied grin.

Kazutaka woke a few hours later, his head throbbing painfully, the taste of dirt still filling his mouth. It was getting dark. He noticed his picnic basket a little ways off, its contents spilled across the ground, a cloud of flies descending upon his carefully prepared sandwiches. Kazutaka sat up and frowned, wiping a trail of crusted blood from beneath his nose. Grass, he decided, did not go well with picnics.FIN.


End file.
